1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, power controlling methods to be performed in the image capturing apparatus and media storing programs for performing the methods.
2. Background Art
In conventional digital cameras, a “power on” key must be operated to turn on the power source. In particular, the “power on” key may be a push button located at a position on the digital camera body where the push button is easy to operate. When, for example, a user carries around a digital camera in a bag with him or her, the digital camera can possibly hit other items in the bag, thereby operating (e.g., depressing) the push button. If the digital camera is inadvertently turned on in this manner, electric power is consumed uselessly even though the digital camera is not used. In order to solve this problem, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2001-184143 discloses that when the “power on” switch continues to be operated for a predetermined time the digital camera determines that the power source is undesirably turned on, thereby preventing useless power consumption.